NAME XXX Wiki
Щоб уникнути нав'язливої реклами під час перегляду, варто зареєструватися на цьому сайті. Іншого способу я не знаю. Welcome to the my wiki \ \zeta Writing of these wiki is my way to learn physics. Here you can find the knowledge about quantum and classical field theory, special relativity, electrodynamics, general relativity... On ukrainian language. Keywords: quantum field theory, Poincare group, Lorentz group, General relativity theory, spinor representation of the Poincare group, seesaw mechanism, electroweak theory, Pauli's theorem, Dirac equation, Majorana equation, self-energy of electron by using dimensional regularization, self-energy of photon by using dimensional regularization, asymptotic freedom in QCD, topological configurations in QFT, anomalies in QFT, Standard model, Baryogenesis. Як отримати рівняння поля, що описує частинку довільного спіну та маси? Як інформація про безмасовість та наявність лише двох незалежних поляризацій електромагнітного та гравітаційного полів дає змогу побудувати рівняння на них? Як причинність у фізичних процесах призводить до квантування полів за Бозе-Ейнштейном та Фермі-Діраком? Який загальний вигляд має пропагатор поля довільного спіну? Що таке Стандартна модель і чому вона потребує розширення? Чому не існує взаємодій матерії із безмасовими частинками спіну 3 і більше за законом обернених квадратів? Чому принцип еквівалентності у КТП - це теорема? Чому електромагнітний 4-потенціал і метричний тензор не можуть описувати безмасові частинки і чому їх, проте, треба вводити? Що таке розмірна регуляризація і чому нескінченності у S-матриці - це природньо? Навіщо потрібні аксіони і яка роль топології у КТП? Чому включення ферміонів у лагранжіан ЗТВ може призводити до появи кручення? Відповідь на все це можна знайти у різних розділах на цьому сайті. Ключові слова: квантова теорія поля, група Лоренца, група Пуанкаре, спінори, спін та група Лоренца, Спін та група Пуанкаре, S-матриця, непертурбативні методи, континуальні інтеграли, перенормування, спінорні незвідні представлення групи Пуанкаре, C-, P-, T-перетворення операторів народження та знищення, Стандартна модель, маси нейтрино, маса частинок у Стандартній моделі, Загальна теорія відносності, спеціальна теорія відносності, рівняння Максвелла, рівняння Ейнштейна, перенормування полів, пропагатори, повні пропагатори, функції Гріна, генеруючий функціонал для діаграм, зв'язні фейнманівські діаграми, сильнозв'язні фейнманівські діаграми, теорія груп, спіральність, кіральність, спіральність та кіральність, неабелеві калібрувальні теорії, квантова електродинаміка, квантова хромодинаміка, електрослабка взаємодія, принцип Паулі (теорема про зв'язок спіну зі статистикою), Причинність S-матриці, рівняння Дірака, рівняння Майорани, Тотожності Уорда, BRST-перетворення, Тотожності Славнова-Тейлора, перенормовність неабелевих калібрувальних теорій, ренормгрупа, власна енергія електрона у розмірній регуляризації, власна енергія фотона у розмірній регуляризації, гомотопічні групи, інстантони, ефективні теорії поля, лагранжіан Ейлера-Гейзенберга, аксіони, Теорія Вайнберга-Салама (електрослабка взаємодія), квантова хромодинаміка, асимптотична свобода квантової хромодинаміки, тетрадний формалізм, спінова зв'язність, спонтанне порушення симетрії, мезони, інстантони та тунелювання між топологічними вакуумами, Електрослабкий фазовий перехід другого роду, баріогенезис, псевдоголдстоунівські бозони, ефективні теорії поля вільних від аномалій теорій, фазові переходи, фазові переходи та топологічні дефекти, член Весса-Зуміно, член Весса-Зуміно, топологія та аномалії, баріони як топологічні конфігурації, спонтанне порушення кіральної симетрії та конфайнмент, розмірнісна трансмутація. Основні розділи *Спеціальна теорія відносності *Електродинаміка *Теорія поля *Загальна теорія відносності *Квантова теорія поля *Bachelor Про що написана сторінка Квантова теорія поля? На цій сторінці є декілька розділів. Розділ 1 Перший із них, Основи квантової механіки, бігло ознайомить із аксіоматикою квантової механіки, рівняннями на хвильову функцію та переносом гамільтонового формалізму у квантову механіку. Розділ 2 Другий розділ, Теорія груп, присвячений встановленню зв'язку основних симетрій нашого простору-часу, із рівняннями, які описують динаміку полів і частинок у цьому просторі-часі. У першому підрозділі ("Основи теорії груп") будуть описуватися основні теореми та поняття теорії груп. Другий-п'ятий розділи будуть стосуватися теорії основних груп симетрій нашого простору-часу та груп, що стосуються збереженню зарядів, які відповідають взаємодіям (групи SU(n)); на основі цього буде формально введений спін і показано, що симетрія, яка об'єднує лоренцівські бусти, тривимірні повороти та трансляції (група Пуанкаре), дає класифікацію усіх фізичних елементарних полів у залежності від їх маси та спіну. Буде формально розглянуте поняття фоківського простору як простору пуанкаре-коваріантних багаточастинкових станів, і показано, як у рамках відповідного розділу природнім чином виникають оператори народження та знищення та канонічні перестановочні співвідношення для них (не розглядаються аніони). Шостий розділ, "Спінорний формалізм та його застосування", присвячений застосуванню цього формалізму до побудови описання симетрій групи Лоренца на мові двозначного спінорного представлення. Розділ 3 Третій розділ, Квантування полів, є в значній мірі фундаментальним і разом із тим багато у чому відповідає на питання, навіщо взагалі потрібний другий розділ. У першому підрозділі ("Зв'язок між частинками та полями") частинки даних маси та спіну будуть пов'язані із полями народження та знищення, а потім будуть отримані рівняння на поля довільного спіну. Також буде обрисований загальний метод квантування цих полів на основі гамільтонового формалізму. У наступному підрозділі, "Поля нижчих спінів", будуть розглянуті теорії полів спінів (спіральностей) 0, 1/2, 1, 2 і вперше застосовані групи зарядових симетрій SU(n) для описання їх взаємодії (на прикладі електромагнітного). Далі починається загальний аналіз теорій полів довільного спіну; на початку будуть розглянуті загальні властивості полів довільних цілих та напівцілих спінів; на основі цього та розглянутого раніше апарату фоківського простору будуть отримані загальні правила квантування полів у залежності від їх спінів. Ці самі правила також мають прямим наслідком існування античастинок. Цей аналіз буде доповнено отриманими раніше рівняннями для полів довільного спіну. Окрім того, показано, що метричний тензор та 4-потенціал електромагнітного поля, які описують безмасові гравітони та фотони відповідно, не є істинними 4-векторами відносно перетворень групи Пуанкаре. Істинними пуанкаре-тензорами є тензор Вейля та тензор напруженості. У подальшому це призводе до цікавого зв'язку кінематичної групи симетрії (групи Пуанкаре) із внутрішніми групами (симетрія відносно перетворень яких пов'язана зі збереженням заряду тощо). Розділ 4 Розділ 4 розпочато із аксіоматичного введення S-оператора і його зв'язку із S-матрицею. Коротко проаналізована "недовизначеність" S-оператора в силу недовизначеності оператора хронологічного впорядкування при однакових моментах часу. Далі встановлено, як можна побудувати із S-матриці пуанкаре-скаляр, який відповідає ймовірністі фізичних процесів (на прикладі розсіяння 2 - 2 був введений переріз розсіяння). У наступному параграфі про загальний вигляд матричних елементів за допомогою розділу 3 встановлені правила розрахунку матричного елементу у довільному порядку теорії збурень: теорема Віка, загальний вигляд пропагатора для поля довільного спіну через суму по поляризаціям. Далі, у підрозділі про розбіжність матричних елементів розглянута розбіжність теорії збурень у довільних порядках. Показаний локальний характер виділених за допомогою процедури регуляризації розбіжностей і на основі цього здійснена процедура перенормування (також пояснено, як можливість і законність перенормування пов'язана із "недовизначеністю" S-матриці в силу недовизначеності хронологічного впорядкування). Наступна частина цього розділу стосується застосування непертурбативних методів для аналазу загальних властивостей квантових теорій. Спочатку встановлений зв'язок між сумою всіх діаграм із заданим S-оператором та in-,out-станами із гейзенбергівськими функціями Гріна. Далі буде розглянуто деякі основи континуального інтегрування, а також введено функціонали для зв'язних та сильнозв'язних діаграм. Після цього у розділі про перенормування мас і полів, а також - про перенормування зарядів на основі дослідження гейзенбергівських функцій Гріна буде показана необхідність вносити поправки до полів, мас, зарядів і пропагаторів незалежно від необхідності перенормування внаслідок розбіжності матричних елементів, а також - випадковий зв'язок цих поправок із можливістю перенормування для позбуття нескінченностей. Будуть отримані тотожності Уорда як "звичайним" чином, так і за допомогою континуальних інтегралів. Після цього показано, як лоренц-інваріантність вимагає збереження заряду, принцип еквівалентності та відсутність безмасових частинок-переносників взаємодії із спіном більше двох. Далі розглядаються методи ренормгрупи, на основі яких визначається біжуча константа зв'язку. У кінці цього розділу розглядається поняття ефективної теорії поля і, як типовий приклад, лагранжіан Ейлера-Гейзенберга. Розділ 5 Розділ 5 починається із побудови теорій взаємодії ферміонних полів із калібрувальними бозонами, які відповідають неабелевим групам \ SU(n) . Показаний механізм квантування неабелевих калібрувальних теорій за допомогою гамільтонового формалізму. Далі лоренц-інваріантне квантування теорії (за допомогою континуального інтегруваня) призводить до появи фіктивних частинок - так званих духів Фаддєєва-Попова. Після цього за допомогою формалізму BRST-перетворень отримані тотожності, які у неабелевому випадку відповідають тотожностям Уорда КЕД - тотожності Славнова-Тейлора, і на основі них показано, що повний пропагатор калібрувальних бозонів має поперечну структуру. Нарешті, буде доведена перенормовність неабелевих калібрувальних теорій. Наступна частина розділу присвячена Стандартній моделі. Спочатку розглянуто явище спонтанного порушення глобальних симетрій і показано, що кожне спонтанне порушення симетрії призводить до появи у теорії безмасових частинок спіну нуль - голдстоунівських бозонів. Малі доданки, що явно порушують симетрію у самому лагранжіані, призводять до появи малих мас у цих бозонів; вони стають псевдоголдстоунівськими. Далі показано, як застосування механізму спонтанного порушення локальних калібрувальних симетрій (а саме - механізму Хіггса) до неабелевої калібрувальної теорії дозволяє генерувати масу калібрувальних бозонів без порушення калібрувальної інваріантності усієї теорії. На основі цього механізму та неабелевих калібрувальних теорій буде побудована електрослабка частина Стандартної моделі. У тій же статті розглянуто підхід Гелл-Манна, який дозволив систематизувати усе різноманіття адронів у незвідні представлення групи \ SU(3) , які можна побудувати як прямі добутки фундаментальних незвідних представлень, які ототожнено із кварками. Після цього на основі принципу Паулі КХД. Дві наступні статті являють своєрідне підтвердження справедливості КХД: по-перше, із ренормгрупового аналізу КХД отримано вираз для біжучої константи зв'язку, що доводить асимптотичну свобода КХД, і обГрунтовує незастосовність пертурбативного підходу на малих енергіях. Далі на основі апріорного факту конфайнменту у КХД показано, що аномальна структура глобальної групи симетрії КХД призводить до необхідності спонтанного порушення деякої підгрупи цієї групи; подальший аналіз призводить до твердження, що кіральна група КХД, \ SU_{L}(3)\times SU_{R}(3) порушується до діагональної \ SU_{V}(3) ; у результаті виникають голдстоунівські бозони, які відповідають псевдоскалярним мезонам. Остання частина підрозділу присвячена аномаліям. По-перше, виведений загальний вираз для порушення законів збереження кіральних струмів, показано, що аномалії мають топологічну природу: з одного боку, їх ефект дорівнює різниці лівих та правих ферміонних нульових мод кірального оператора, а з іншого боку, вираз для аномалії, проінтегрований по 4-простору, співпадає із топологічним інваріантом, який приймає цілі значення та є ненульовим на спеціальних класичних польових конфігураціях - інстантонах. Інстантони розв'язують проблему \ U(1) , можуть відповідати за порушення збереження баріонного та лептонного чисел у ранньому Всесвіті (див. розділ про баріогенезис) і дають початок сильній CP-проблемі. Останній підрозділ стосується деяких розширень Стандартної моделі на прикладі механізму генерації нейтринних мас, майоранівських нейтрино, аксіонів та векторних векторних порталів, які виникають внаслідок масштабної інваріантності властивості незалежності від аномалій у квантовій теорії поля. Окремою статтею йде стаття про роль топологічних дефектів в космології. Різні посилання Матеріали для навчання на кафедрі КТП у КНУ ім. Т. Шевченка: * http://www.ex.ua/75030754 . Останні правки Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse